Yuki No Hana
by Misaki Tokura
Summary: "I don't mind if it's you, Tsunade. As long as you pay me twenty thousand yen for the shirt." "What, are you insane? That's way too much. I can't afford that." "How about you be my personal assistant?" "Drop dead, you playboy. How do you even know my name?" (Please read and review.)
1. Chapter 1

"Look what you've done to me," he was glaring coldly at her.

"I apologise, I didn't mean to spill coffee on your shirt," Hinata was stuttering.

"Save it. How are you going to pay huh?"

"That's enough! She already apologised. What more do you want?" Tsunade stood in front of Hinata protectively.

"You're bold, standing up to me. No one had ever done that," Sasuke smirked as he scanned her body from head to toe.

It made her feel uncomfortable, him checking her out.

"I will be the one who takes responsibility for my friend," she had her hands on her hips, while glaring at him.

"I don't mind if it's you, Tsunade. As long as you pay me twenty thousand yen for the shirt."

"What, are you insane? That's way too much. I can't afford that."

"How about you be my personal assistant?"

"Drop dead, you playboy. How do you even know my name?"

"I did some research."

He casually took off his shirt and threw it to one side. He pinned Tsunade against the locker. She gasp at how strong he was. He grasped her wrists on each side.

"Let go of me, you pervert!"

"Don't be like that, I just want to play with you."

Fan girls of Sasuke were practically drooling at the sight of him. No one dared to interfere since he owned the university. Plus they were scared.

 _He's standing too close, I can feel his hot breath on me._ She was shocked to the very core when he bit her neck. He left a noticeable large red mark.

It made her angry that he would do such a thing. She mustered up all the courage she had and push him off her. She managed to flip him over. He groaned as he landed on his back.

"That should teach you a lesson."

There was a buzz sound indicating that class was starting. As she walked away, Sasuke got up like nothing had happened.

"I will make you mine Tsunade."

* * *

Author's note: Tsunade is 20 years old in this story and Sasuke is 21. If you don't like this pairing, then don't read my story.

No flames please. I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

It was lunch time. Tsunade was at the rooftop eating her bento. There was bite size fried chicken, potato salad and rolled omelette. Gentle breeze made her hair dance.

"I finally found you," he embraced her from behind.

"Oh, it's just you Sasori."

"Is that how you treat your boyfriend?" He took a sneaky bite from her chopstick. He ate a piece of omelette.

"You're not my boyfriend."

"I am, don't deny it. We kissed."

"You mean, you kissed me without any warning," she glared at him.

He just smirked.

"Have you heard the rumour?" He asked.

"What rumour?" She took a sip of her bottle of water.

"You and I are dating."

"What? Where did you get that from?"

"Who knows?"

"Can you let go of me?"

"I don't want to, you're so warm Tsunade."

Every time she tried to move away, he held her tighter.

"I'm warning you, let go."

"You're beautiful when you're angry."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"I will let go, if you let me shake your hand."

"Fine."

He released her. They both stood up and he automatically takes her right hand.

Instead of shaking her hand, he pulled her towards him and his lips touched hers.

The kiss was ever so passionate. Her eyes widen from shock. Whenever she moved back, he would deepen the kiss.

Her mind was blank, she couldn't believe this was happening. Unbeknownst to her, a figure took a photo of them, on their phone.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed. It was break time. Tsunade was hiding in the infirmary.

"So, this is where you have been hiding," Sasuke smirked.

"What do you want?" She glared at him.

"I want you to be my girlfriend."

"I refuse."

He revealed a photo of Sasori kissing her on the rooftop. She gasp.

"If you refuse me, I have no choice but to post this photo online."

"That's dirty," she glared.

"I don't care, what is your answer?"

"Drop dead."

"I'm going to post it."

"Please don't post it," she pleaded.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I will accept you," she could hardly look at him in the eye.

"From now on, you are mine Tsunade."

She couldn't believe she fell right into his trap. She didn't know how to get out of it.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews, I truly appreciate it. I revised my story. Please support my story by reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsunade was relief when she arrived home. She went straight to her room. She place her camera down on a desk. She is in photography class at the university.

 _I can't believe he kissed me again. How dare he?!_ Two guys were driving her crazy. She wanted to scream. She opened the glass door that led to a balcony.

"Aaaah!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What the heck? Who is screaming at this time?" A figure open the door that also had a balcony.

He lives next door to her.

"What?" She was startled to see a dark hair guy with a pale complexion.

"You disturbed my nap with your screaming," he didn't look pleased.

"It's only 6.30pm," she pointed out.

"I had a long day, so I like to take a nap before I have dinner."

She couldn't help but laugh at his comment.

"What's so funny?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"What are you, five years old?" She giggled.

"Don't laugh at me," his face turned beet red.

"Sorry, I already did," she stuck her tongue out playfully at him.

"Please tell me you're not going to scream every day in the afternoon."

"Excuse me, I'm not crazy."

"Says the girl who screamed two minutes ago."

"Whatever, you kept count?"

"Uh huh, so you're not going to scream anymore right?" He asked hopefully.

"Relax, it was a one off."

"Really?"

"Yes."

She was about to leave however he called her.

"I'm Sai, what's your name?"

"My name is Tsunade."

"It's nice to meet you Tsunade," he smiled.

From then on, they became friends. Whenever she feels down, she talks to Sai.

* * *

 _Ever since I've become his "girlfriend" he would take me out to fancy restaurants and expects me to hold hands with him. What a jerk he is. Just because he owns the university, he thinks he is the king._

 _When he takes me home, it's in a limo. What a show off. At least I'm safe in my own house._

* * *

It was the weekend, she was happy to meet her mother for lunch. She hadn't seen her for ages.

"Hello my lovely daughter."

"Hello, mother, it's been a while."

"Yes it has."

They talk about trivial and random things.

"I finally found a perfect fiance for you Tsunade."

"You have?"

"Why yes."

"Who is it?" She looked ever so curious.

"Sasori."

"Why him?"

"He's a perfect gentleman."

"No he isn't, he kissed me without my permission."

"You have to marry him since it's in the contract," her mother was unfazed.

"What contract? What about what I want? Didn't you consider my feelings?"

"Calm down dear."

"How do you expect me to be calm, when you're forcing me to marry someone I don't love?"

She slightly raised her voice.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady."

She got up and left the cafe.

* * *

Tears trickled down her face. _I can't believe this. My own mother betrayed me. She sold me out._

Tsunade didn't look where she was going, she bumped into someone.

"Are you alright?"

When she looked up, she saw Sasuke standing in front of her. She was about to run, however he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms. He was actually comforting her. Her mind was clouded. She didn't know what to think. She felt broken.

"What do you think you're doing to my fiancee?"

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for your review Idle Inkling. It means a lot to me. Please don't forget to review everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Standing before her was Sasori. He looked rather angry. His fist clenched as he gritted his teeth.

"She's not your fiancee, she belongs to me," Sasuke smirked.

"Is that so?" Sasori said in a challenging tone.

He was shocked when she broke out of his embrace and ran off. The two men could only watch her leave.

* * *

 _What was I thinking letting him comfort me? He only cares about himself._ Her thoughts got interrupted by a car beeping. It was Sasuke. He pressed a button and the window automatically goes down. He was driving beside her.

"Get in the car, I will take you home."

"No."

"Just get in."

He stopped the car and got out of the driver seat. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her along with him. She tried to resist, however he was a lot stronger. Sasuke open the car door and made her sit on the passenger side. He closed the car door and went to his side. Before he starts the engine, he put the seat belt on for her. When he sees her tears, he wiped them away with his thumb.

"I'm not sure what happened, but I will always be there to protect you, Tsunade."

"Don't make me laugh, you only care about yourself," she said bitterly.

"I deserve that, however I'm serious about protecting you."

"Why are you doing this?" She looked coldly at him.

"Would you believe me, when I say that I care about you?" He looked deep into her eyes.

"Not really."

"I know you have your doubts about me, however I want to say that I will never make you cry."

"Why are you trying so hard to convince me? I know they are all lies."

"Look, I'm not lying. I'm telling you the truth Tsunade. You're important to me."

She was flabbergasted by his words. When she looked at him, she could tell he was being truly honest.

 _Should I trust him? He sounded genuinely sincere, which shocked me._

"There is no strings attached right?" She asked, feeling apprehensive.

"None whatsoever, I promise."

"Good."

* * *

It was a quiet ride home after that. He stopped his car in front of her house. She was about to take her seat belt off, when she felt his eyes on her.

"What?" She looked at him.

"Let me love you Tsunade."

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reviewing. It would make me happy if you support my story by reviewing everyone.

Please tell me what you think. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't ever say that to me," she glared at him.

"I mean it."

"Save it."

* * *

Tsunade left and went straight into her house. She was in her room and went straight to the balcony.

"Hey Tsunade," Sai smiled.

"Hi, what are you up to?"

"Nothing much, just reading."

"Can I scream?"

"Go ahead."

"Aaahhh!" She screamed.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes, much better."

He told her a joke that made her laugh. Seeing her laugh, made him laugh too.

Her phone rings, she sees the caller Id.

"What do you want?"

"Who is that pasty guy you're talking with?"

"Excuse me don't call him that. Anyway that's none of your business."

"What is so great about him?"

"Why are you still here? Go home."

Tsunade hung up her phone. She sighed in relief when he drove off.

* * *

The next day, she was shocked to see three bouquets of red roses at her doorstep.

It was from Sasuke.

 _Does he think he can win my heart by doing this?_ She thought it was absurd.

Lately, she feels someone was watching her from afar. It send chills down her spine.

It felt like she was being stalked.

"Tsunade."

"What do you want Sasori?"

"I want your heart."

"Why?"

"Because I'm insanely in love with you."

* * *

Author's note: If you like my story, please support it by reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't feel the same, you can just leave me alone," she walked off and went into her house.

She can hear him calling after her, Tsunade disregards it.

* * *

The next day she was going out for a stroll, she didn't expected to rain. It poured hard, she felt light headed and hot. Before she knows it she fainted. A pair of arms caught her in time.

It was seven in the evening, her eyes fluttered open. _Where am I? This is not home._

She sat straight up when she saw Sasuke sitting beside her.

"I'm glad you're finally awake Tsunade. You had quite a fever."

"Why did you bring me here?" She glared at him.

"I can't leave you alone when you're not well."

She looked down at her clothes, she sees that she is wearing an oversized t-shirt.

It was long enough to cover her thighs.

"You changed my clothes, how dare you!"

"Relax, my maid changed your clothes."

"I don't believe you."

"Please believe in me," he took her hand and held it in his.

She removed her hand from his grasp. She sees her garments hanging on the radiator.

Tsunade got out of bed and scrambled to get her clothes.

"I will drive you home."

"That's not necessary. I can go home by myself."

She tripped over a rug, fortunately he caught her.

He helped her up. When she was about to leave, he embraced her from behind.

"Please don't go."

"Let go of me."

"I refuse to let you go Tsunade."

He turned her around and his lips landed on hers. Her eyes widen from shock.

Sasuke was kissing her. It was a long yet passionate kiss. She couldn't bring herself to pull away.

Her heart started to race. The kiss deepens when she hit the wall. When she came to her senses, she pushed him away and ran out of his mansion.

"Why did I let him kiss me? I feel so foolish. It's all his fault, he caught me off guard."

* * *

The weekend was over, it was Monday. It was break time, students were chatting with their friends.

Sasuke's fan girls glared at Tsunade the moment she walked in.

"Did you hear about the rumour?" A random girl said.

"What rumour?"

"Tsunade spent the night with Sasori."

She heard it loud and clear. It irked her that someone would stoop so low to spread those awful rumour. Tsunade was shooting daggers at them.

"Hey everybody that rumour is not true because she was with me the whole time," Sasuke announced.

 _Where is the hole when you needed it most? I felt so embarrassed. Stupid Sasuke!_

* * *

She hid in the infirmary to get away from Sasuke's fan girls. Once they heard that, they were far from please.

"I finally found you."

"Go away Sasuke."

"No."

"Just leave me alone."

"I will protect you Tsunade, no matter what happens."

"Because of you, everyone thinks that I'm dating you."

"Let them think that."

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Because you're the only girl that I truly cherish."

Her heart skipped a beat.

"What?" She looked pretty confused.

"You have captured my heart. I truly love you Tsunade."

"Don't say things you don't really mean."

He went down on his knees and looked at her lovingly.

"I love you, Tsunade. Please give me a chance, I know I felt something when I kissed you."

He was bowing to her, showing her respect. It touched her heart. She too felt something when he kissed her, however she is too stubborn to admit it.

"Sasuke."

"Yes?"

"I'm giving you one chance, if you blow it. It's over."

"Yes, I understand."

He went over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"I think someone is stalking me Sasuke."

"Yes. It's me."

"What? You're the stalker?"

"It's not what you think, I was making sure you was walking home safe."

"You should stop, that's just creepy."

"Fine, I will stop. I promise."

"Good."

"You're officially my girlfriend."

"We are taking things slow Sasuke."

"Can I still kiss you?" He asked.

"Not yet, we have to start holding hands."

"That's not fair, I want to kiss you."

She kissed him on the cheek, which made his cheeks turn red. Tsunade giggled.

"Sasuke."

"Yes darling?"

"You're in my heart."

THE END

* * *

Author's note: This is the last chapter, I hope you like it. Thank you everyone who had supported me. I truly appreciated it.

As always, support my story by reviewing. Thank you.


End file.
